mage_minionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Levania
Nirgal, Elderath's Moon Act 2, which features 13 levels, is a not-so-far moon orbiting Elderath in the far skies. Not much can be told about this uninhabited (?) piece of world, but just from a distance, huge craters are shattered all over the planet. What it's purpose is yet only to be told, down there... Chronology *Previous Act: Elderath - Act 1 *Succeeding Act: Nirgal - Act 3 **See also: Level Maps Description Levania - the moon of Elderath. Levania is dusty and half abandoned, visible just behind Elderath. It's known for the popular Levanian gardens as well as the newly discovered sentient race that has accordingly been named the Levans. They are aggressive due to Elban's corruptive dark magic and side with other allies of Ragadam' minion Elban the Demiurge. On the very top, there is Elban's temple, which is the source of the corruption of the Levans. This planet has other strange inhabitants, like Automatons and Bone Dragons. This is not a friendly place. On the sides, mainly on the west, there can be seen fire on the horizon. Levania's inhabitants there lived in peace, but now Ragadam's skeletons, hungry for terror and anguish. While already having ravaged the moon, Elban left before your arrival, but he has left his warrior in the temple to stop you from going further, the boss Xenodon Giant. Story Levania—the barren moon of Elderath—is the next to be subjugated by the evil lord. Here, the Demiurge Elban has taken control of the Temple on top of the moon & has been working hard for a long time on Project Desparia to transform the lifeless moon using the undead army & the weakened inhabitants of Levania. The Temple is actually a spaceship guarded by a gargantuan beast—the Xenodon Giant—in Elban’s absence. The hero must kill the beast to use the Temple to fly to Planet Nirgal. Locations *Crater Area: Just at the south end of the planet, there is a huge crater path leading on every side of the planet. *Levanian Gardens: Levanian gardens are popular for their strange moon plants and they have their own gardeners also. The air is fresher in this area and you can, sometimes find fresh soil here. It is placed nearer to the middle of the planet, just beneath a crater stairway leading there. *River Of Dreams: River Of Dreams is a dark river leading the way to the very top of the planet. It contains dark, unknown solutions in it and after drinking the water there, strong hallucinations and headaches will hit you. *The Temple: This temple has a huge gate leading to it and massive walls holding the weight of this building. Whatever the purpose of the temple has been in the future, now there's all the evil and their dark plans. The fog can be felt in the air after entering this place and a small humming around. Journal entries Trivia *Levania is the second act of overall 5 in Eternium. *It shares many similarities with our moon, such as being the only moon and harboring lots of craters. It is also the nearest planet to Elderath. *The Temple was Elban's base of operations, until the hero takes of in the temple, which was a spaceship used to go to Nirgal and later on to Demeter. Category:Planets Category:Gameplay Category: Story Category:Acts